Hunters Don't Wear Ballet Shoes
by drowsymuse
Summary: In which Duck and Rue take the place of Sam and Dean in the Supernatural universe: At the death of their father, Duck and Rue become hunters with their mother. Hunters, not of deer or rabbit, but of monsters, demons, and any evil they may find. Duck left her family of hunters for a normal life, but when things goes wrong and her family shows up at her doorstep, will she return?
1. Prologue

"Fakir, can you please turn that down a bit?" Duck said in an annoyed tone as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't mind this rock station." Fakir replied as he reached over and turned off the radio.

Duck sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, Fakir. It's not that I don't like it, I'm just starting to develop a headache, and it's bringing back memories of people I'd rather not think about right now," She paused to lean over and rub her temples. "I also probably had one too many shots tonight."

Fakir chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," he said in agreement as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, one hand still wrapped securely around the steering wheel. "It's not like you to drink more than a beer, if anything at all. I'm surprised at how well you're holding your liquor, actually."

They both glanced at each other for a moment and he flashed her a soft, sympathetic smile.

He turned his eyes back to the road, but she continued to watch him drive. He lifted his hand from her shoulder as they approached a red light, but Duck grabbed it and linked her fingers through his before he could return them to the steering wheel.

His eyes remained focused in front of him, but he smiled once again. Duck giggled a little, and then a little more. Before they knew it, they were both laughing, without any clue as to why.

Then the light turned green. They squeezed each other's hands. Duck's smile softened at the thought of how much Fakir had changed from when she'd first met him. He had a pretty stiff and cold exterior when it came to meeting new people, but he was really such a nice guy once you got to know him.

Fakir stepped on the gas and the car rolled forward into the intersection.

A moment later, there was a flash of light, and a scream, and a deafening crashing sound.

Duck's ears rang. Her grasp on Fakir's hand was so tight that she was beginning to lose feeling in her fingertips.

She lay on her back, still fastened into the seat of her boyfriend's car, staring up in shock through the shattered front window.

Her vision was slightly out of focus, and her arm was a little sore, but other than that she seemed physically okay. Duck turned her head slowly to the left and a sob escaped her throat.

" _Fakir!_ "

In a matter of seconds, she had unbuckled her seatbelt and was climbing over Fakir to his side of the car. She didn't dare let go of his hand.

The driver's side door was bent and it wouldn't open properly, but after a few tries, Duck managed to kick it open. Her knees scraped against shattered glass as she collapsed at an awkward angle to hunch over Fakir from outside of the car.

Her left hand still clung to his right, so Fakir's arm was now draped across his chest.

Duck looked up at him through blurry, waterlogged eyes. The worst injury was on his head, where a huge gash ran from his left temple to a couple of inches behind his left ear. It was bleeding profusely.

She reached out to him with her right hand, and cradled his head in it. His eyes opened, but just barely.

And he smiled.

"Sorry... hope this doesn't put too much of a damper on our evening."

Duck could have slapped him.

"Shut up," She angrily whispered as the knot in her throat tightened. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Fakir squeezed her hand, and Duck moved closer, carefully wrapping her arms around his injured body.

She glanced behind them for a moment to survey the scene.

The silver SUV that had t-boned the left side of Fakir's car had spun out onto the side of the road, dark black tire marks following in its wake. Both cars were an absolute wreck, and it didn't look like either of them would ever run properly again.

The sidewalks surrounding the intersection were littered with people who lived in the surrounding area, and Duck saw at least three of them on the phone. She feared that Fakir didn't have much time, and she hoped at least one of the people was calling an ambulance, not just gossiping with a friend about the horror they had just seen play out in front of them.

Duck had been that person way more often than she'd like to admit, and in that moment, she hated herself for it more than she ever had before.

She looked down at herself. Dark Crimson pools stained the bright yellow of her shorts.

Duck turned back to Fakir and buried her face in his chest. She could feel his shallow breaths on the side of her neck. They were growing weaker.

"Hold on Fakir, please baby, hold on. Just a little longer," She whispered desperately into his ear.

"Don't you worry, Ducky," Fakir's voice was strained as he uttered the words. "I'm not going anywhere."

Duck broke down completely as soon as the pet name left Fakir's lips.

Then, not even seconds later, the feeling of his breath had ceased to cross her neck.

Duck tightened her clutch on his body as it fell limp, and she looked up at his face, only to see skin that was too pale and eyes that were too lifeless to really be his.

"No." She whispered the word first, and then she yelled it. This couldn't happen to her... not again.

The sound of sirens came next and then everything after that was numb.

Duck was dragged away from the car kicking and screaming and yelling for Fakir.

 _Fakir..._

She ended up sitting down on the back of an ambulance and staring out in front of herself blankly, forced to sit and watch everything unfold in front of her.

Duck saw Fakir pulled out of the car and laid on a stretcher. No matter how much she wanted to or how hard she tried, she just couldn't look away.

Even after she had been taken to the hospital for the night, she never once stopped crying.

If you were to ask one of the nurses that were on duty, one of the ones who had to help sedate her, they would've told you that she even seemed to be crying in her sleep.

 _... I love you!_

 _ **Hunters Don't Wear Ballet Shoes**_ **is written by drowsymuse** **and edited by Wattpad user** **readerholic101**

 **You can also find** _ **Hunters Don't Wear Ballet Shoes**_ **here on the Wattpad.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome Home, Ducky_

 _"Breaking news, coming live fro-"_

Click.

 _"What are you saying? Do you think he's cheating on Amb-"_

Click.

 _"Stay tuned! We'll be right back after this short commercial br-"_

Click.

 _"Do you wake up with your neck feeling achy and sore? Well, here at Pillow Max we-"_

Duck gave up and turned off the television with one last click.

A soft thump followed the sudden silence that flooded the room as she collapsed back against the bed. An annoyed sigh left her lips as she rolled over onto her side and switched off the lamp on the bedside table, blanketing her bedroom in a thick, heavy darkness. It resembled how she was feeling.

Duck slowly dragged the duvet up around her until it reached her nose and she inhaled deeply. This was Fakir's side of the bed. It smelled like him.

A tear ran down her face and over her nose as she began to cry for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. Duck had always been a loud crier, but that night, in that room, nothing could be heard from her. Not a sniffle, not an intake of breath, just the sound of complete silence...

Until a knock sounded on the door.

Duck took a moment to catch her breath and stare solemnly at the wall for another few moments before she blinked back the rest of her tears and swiped her fingers across her cheeks a few times. Then she was pulling herself to her feet and walking across the apartment toward the door, a confused expression etched into her features, and a heavy quilt still draped around her shoulders.

A stray tear that she had missed rolled down her neck, but she didn't bother to wipe it away this time.

Duck rested her head against the wall for another moment, trying to compose herself, when the knock came again.

"Hey sis, it isn't getting any warmer out here!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door, and Duck's eyes widened in surprise.

No... It couldn't be?

Duck reached out and opened the door, just enough for her head and shoulders to poke outside.

There, on her doorstep, stood a tall woman with pale, bluish hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a shorter, younger woman with dark hair cropped short, a smirk stretched across her face, and a leather jacket clinging to her chest.

"Aye, Duck what's up?!" Rue said, smile growing wider as she looked down at her younger sister, reaching forward and bumping her fist against Duck's arm in a playful punch. "How ya' been?"

Duck's expression fell. She didn't respond.

The older woman shook her head and stepped in front of Rue, letting her hand come up to rest against the side of Duck's face, a look of concern weaving itself across her features.

"Hey honey, you alright? You don't look too great. Are you sick? I can go grab some soup or something? I know we haven't talked in a while or anything and now we're showing up here without any warning and stuff, but we bring good news-"

"Look, Mom, Rue, it's great to see you, it really is, but you've shown up at a bad time, and I'm not too sure how much I want to be around you guys right now. Anybody at all for that matter." Duck said, finally speaking up, voice scratchy.

Duck's mother, Edel, withdrew her hand dejectedly.

"Oh, uh, sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to intrude on anything or, uh..." She turned to Rue, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Ducky-" Rue started, but Duck cut her off.

 _Shattered glass, cold limbs and whispered words flashed through Duck's mind._

 _"Don't you worry, Ducky..."_

"Don't call me that," Duck snapped at her, but despite her angry tone, sadness began to creep back into her features.

Rue froze mid sentence, mouth open. She hadn't expected that reaction.

A moment later she snapped it shut, and ground her teeth together angrily.

"Nice to see you too, sis. Now, I'm sorry somebody's got your panties in a twist, but we haven't got any money or a place to stay, and in case you hadn't noticed, it's freaking freezing out there, so we're coming in." Rue spat the words at Duck like watermelon seeds, and pushed her way inside.

"Rue!" Edel shouted after her and sighed as she shot Duck an apologetic look. When Duck just stared at her, she sighed and pushed her way in as well.

Duck stood at the door for a minute, staring blankly at the spot where her family had been standing. Then she slammed the door and followed after the two, face expressionless.

She walked into the living room where Rue and Edel seemed to have made themselves on her couch.

"Get out of my house," Duck said. "I didn't invite you in."

"So who's that?" Rue said, ignoring Duck's remark, as she propped her feet up on the coffee table and pointed to a picture of Fakir that was on a shelf across the room.

When Duck didn't respond, Rue spoke up again.

"Have you finally gotten a boyfriend or something?" Rue added with a smirk. "Cause he's cute. If he isn't yours, you think you could hook me up with his number or someth-"

Something sparked inside of Duck at that statement. Her eyes flamed.

"Out! Get the _hell_ out!" She shouted and pointed toward the door.

"I was just asking!" Rue said as her eyes widened and she held up her hands in defense.

Edel shot a look at Rue, and stood up to set her hands on Duck's shoulders. Duck flinched away.

Edel's eyes softened. "Please, Duck, just for tonight. We can start over tomorrow, talk about what we came here for, and if you still want us to leave, we will."

Duck clenched and unclenched her fists angrily as she thought.

"Fine. But only for tonight, and only if you leave me alone. The guest room is down the hall, blankets are in the bedroom closet."

Rue and Edel stared at her.

"Go," Duck said through her teeth, pointing down the hall, and only stayed long enough to make sure that they had left the room before she was storming into her own and collapsing back on the bed.

Drained emotionally by everything that had been going on, she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Rue had been the first one to wake up the next morning.

She had slept on the floor the night before because she refused to share a bed with her mother, and her mother refused to sleep on the floor. Rue hadn't argued with her at the time because she seemed upset, but waking up now, she wished she had.

Sure, Rue doesn't really have a home, so she typically ends up sleeping on creaky old motel mattresses or in Baby, her car, but even the back seat of the '67 Chevy Impala was still much more comfortable than the floor.

Her neck and back ached, and she had a bumpy imprint running across the left side of her face where it had pressed into the zipper of her jacket, the one she had used as a pillow that night.

Rue groaned and sat up, yawned, stretched, and then slumped back against the nearest wall.

She looked up at her mom, who was still out somewhere in dreamland and sighed. That meant Rue would have to be the first to go out and talk to Duck, and with the way last night went, she wasn't looking forward to their next conversation very much.

Rue realized that the way she had acted toward Duck the night before probably wasn't as polite as it could've been, especially because she and Duck hadn't been in contact for so long, but she really didn't want to sleep out in Baby again, where it was freezing cold and blankets weren't available.

Rue sighed again and pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her jacket and pulling it up with her. She walked out into the area of Duck's apartment where the dining room and the living room met and sat down in one of chairs that surrounded the table.

She pulled a pen out of her jacket pocket, and then reached behind her to drape the jacket across the back of the chair.

Rue leaned to her right and peered into the kitchen, furrowing her brows when she didn't see Duck, then glanced at the clock.

It was Nine in the morning.

Rue had assumed that Duck would be awake by now, considering that when they were still living together she would always wake up at an ungodly hour to do who knows what, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She did look pretty bad last night though," Rue thought as she glanced behind her and down the hall toward Duck's bedroom door, which was closed. "Maybe she _is_ sick or something."

"Hm." She wondered aloud before shrugging it off to turn back to her pen.

Rue doodled on her wrist for a bit while she thought about why they had come to see Duck again in the first place. _Dad_.

Rue was reluctant to come to Duck about what they had learned, because if Duck was so set on leaving her family before, why would she want to know about their dad now? Why would she need to?

Rue shook her head. She knew Duck still cared though. She had to, family _was_ still family after all.

Rue would never admit to it, not in a million years, but when Duck left, Rue had never been more sad. She missed her like crazy.

That was part of the reason why she had acted the way she did toward Duck earlier... she didn't want to seem too excited about being reunited with her sister, no matter how happy she really was.

Rue wasn't the kind of person to let herself get mushy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something coming from down the hall.

It sounded kind of like a gasp, but she was too far away to be exactly sure of what it was.

She stood up slowly, eyes still trained on Duck's door, and she tucked the pen into the back pocket of her jeans as she made her way down the hall.

The sound got louder as she approached her sister's room, and with each step it sounded more and more like... crying?

Rue stood outside Duck's door, and her features were flooded with concern as she listened to her sister gasp for breath.

She knocked on the door as softly as she could, but hard enough that it would be heard.

"Hey Ducky, you okay in there?"

The nickname slipped out before she could stop it, and Rue's shoulders tensed, hoping it hadn't been the wrong thing to say. The crying ceased with a small gasp and Rue was met with silence.

"Can I come in?" She asked after a minute or two of no response.

There was a soft _"mhm"_ and Rue slowly opened the door.

Duck was leaning against the headboard of her bed, swaddled in a messy lump of blankets, clutching a picture frame to her chest tightly.

Rue walked into the room cautiously and sat down next to her, tucking her knees under her chin.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rue whispered, trying to be careful as her sister seemed emotionally unstable at the moment. "Whatever _it_ is." she added in her head.

Rue'd never been very good at comforting people, but she always tried, especially when it came to Duck.

Duck shrugged softly and passed the picture frame she'd been holding to her sister in silence.

It was a photo of Duck and Fakir from when they had gone to see a ballet in The City with a couple of friends. On there way to the theater, they passed a large circular fountain with a statue of a dancer in the center, and their friends insisted they take a photo.

In the photo, Duck was standing on the outer wall of the fountain, Fakir's hand wrapped tightly around her's as he walked her around the edge. They were both looking at each other with bright smiles on their faces, laughing at a joke only they could hear. Anyone who looked at the photo could see how close they were and how much they meant to each other. It was Duck's favorite photo of them.

"Wow," Rue thought as her eyes scanned the image over and over again. It was a beautiful photo, and as she stared at the two of them, she felt an intense longing. Whether it was for the kind relationship they were so obviously in, or for the ability to make Duck look like she was so happy that she might as well have been on top of the world, she didn't know, but the intensity of what it made Rue feel frightened her a bit.

She tried to brush it off as well as she could. Rue didn't like getting too emotional either.

"Him again, huh? So you two are together?" Rue asked Duck, turning her head to face her.

Duck didn't say anything, but her eyes began to water again. Something clicked in Rue's mind then, and before she could stop herself, she was on her feet, and an angry bubble began to swell in her chest.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he? That's not why you're upset?" Rue said, her tone growing more and more angry with every word. "He didn't hurt you or anything, right? Did he cheat on you? Did he touch you? I swear to god, if he even did so much as lay a finger on you I will hunt him down and beat his sorry ass-"

"No," Duck said, and she wiped at her eyes as the first new tears began to fall. "He was perfect."

Rue's shoulders slumped, confused, and she moved closer to the bed, waiting for Duck to continue.

Duck swallowed thickly and rubbed at her eyes. "He uh, he left," she whispered, barely audible. "Like Dad."

Rue's mouth fell open slightly as the words set in.

"Oh." She said, kneeling down next to Duck's bed. "Oh my god, Duck."

There was silence.

"Shit, I am so sorry." Rue added after a few moments. "The way I acted last night... The way I talked about him, I..." She rested her head in her hands.

Duck shifted closer.

"It's okay, you didn't know." She whispered as she swiped at her cheeks over an over again, willing the tears to stop, but that only ever seemed to make it worse.

Rue looked up at her sadly.

"Come here," She said, standing up once again and opening her arms wide.

Duck practically jumped into her embrace, wrapping her arms around the older girl tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Rue placed a hand on the back of her sisters head and shushed her softly.

"It's gonna be okay, Ducky. I'm so sorry."

I'm sorry if the ending is a lil' bit abrupt and awkward or if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes. (Please feel free to show me if and where I've messed up in the comments by the way. Criticism, as long as it's constructive and polite, is always welcome here!). I went over the chapter a couple times to try and catch any mistakes, but it's 1:30 am so I'm not sure if I'm functioning well enough to be sure that I've caught them all... I just really wanted to get this chapter published by today! Anyways, I hope to post more soon, and thank you for reading!


End file.
